


Coin Toss

by Lee_Mix



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_Mix/pseuds/Lee_Mix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He shot her that catlike grin, twirling the silver coin between his fingertips. “It’s your call, my Lady.” The coin balanced delicately on his thumb, and his green eyes gazed directly at her. “Or has Lady Luck left your side today?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coin Toss

 [ _ **(Also available on tumblr)**_](http://unluckyfortunes.tumblr.com/post/131415315101/coin-toss)

 

* * *

 

 

“Is something bothering you, my Lady?”

Ladybug rolled her eyes, stopping her (supposed) secret glances out toward the horizon. Chat Noir, as always, had his curiosity peaked when it came to her affairs  _not_ to do with the Akuma. 

“Not really.” She shrugged. “Just… making sure someone was safe.”

“Someone you know outside all of this?”

She rubbed her arm. “…Yeah.”

It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Chat Noir with her identity–far from it. Out of anyone, she would trust him the  _most._ But the scarce moments when  _Marinette_ interfered with  _Ladybug_ had only given Chat Noir more fuel for amusement. Who knows what he would think if she…

It didn’t matter. She couldn’t see Adrien anywhere, so she came to the conclusion he scampered away before all the trouble began. That was all there was to it.

She could feel his gaze burning holes into her back. “It’s nothing, really. It’s just someone I knew that I recognized in the area. Barely know them, but our job is dangerous, so…”

“So you wanted to make sure. You owe me no explanation, my Lady.” He pulled out a small silver coin from his glove and held it for her to see. “But as far as I see it, we had luck on our side today, so there is little worry needed for your friend.”

A small smile perked her lips. “You carry that around for luck? Doesn’t that go against the entire purpose of your powers?”

“Ah, ah,” he tapped her nose with his other hand. “ _Perspective,_ my dear Ladybug. Black cats are not alwaysconsidered unlucky, you know.” 

“So I’ve been told.”  _History class pretty much proved that._ “But why carry it around? Doesn’t it irritate you when you’re fighting?”

His body stiffened and he turned his head away from her, and regret washed over her instantly.  _Way to ask something potentially personal, Marinette._

“I didn’t mean to–”

“If you are interested to know the answer, I suggest we have a little wager.”

She paused. “What?”

He shot her that catlike grin, twirling the silver coin between his fingertips. “It’s your call, my Lady. A simple coin toss, and you call your answer in the air.” The coin balanced delicately on his thumb, and his green eyes gazed directly at her. “Or has Lady Luck left your side today?”

She felt her face flush, and she was certain it was as red as her costume. “What… would be the reward if I win?”

“The answer to your question.”

“And if you win?”

“I ask the name of the person you were looking for.”

 _A name for a story. A penny for the thoughts._ Yet this information was… dangerous. Would he hunt him down, declare him a love rival? She didn’t need any more complications… but she  _was_ curious to know where he had gotten the coin from, now that she  _knew_ there was a story behind it…

“Alright, Chat. You’re on.” The blood of competition ran rampant through her veins. She felt as if she would bleed out of her eyes if she refused.

The coin caught the golden lights of Paris on its surface as it flew for those marvelous seconds. 

“Tails.”

“Heads.”

_Of course, he’d pick tails._

Chat Noir caught it in his palm, carefully, as if handling something made of glass. He turned the coin over, his gaze never breaking away from hers, and held it out for the two to see.

“Well, what do you know? Lady Luck has blessed  _me_ today.”

Her breath hitched in her throat. He must have seen, because his cocky grin fell. 

“My Lady, if… you really don’t want to, then–”

“No. A deal’s a deal.” She sighed, and her shoulders slumped. “But can I leave like… right after I tell you, to save some of my dignity?”

“That’s fair.” He could see the last spot begin to fade on her earrings, she guessed, as his eyes could not tear away from that spot. 

She readied her yoyo and let his name out into the air.

“His name was Adrien Ageste.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first Miraculous Ladybug ficlet, and hopefully it was a good one. As in the link above, I had actually prior written this on tumblr a few weeks ago. Hope you enjoy. :)


End file.
